


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.VIII

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Smut, Somnophilia, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: How long can a sexually frustrated Yura keep his hands to himself?





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.VIII

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written thanks to the comments of Anna and LenkaVittoriaElisse16.  
> Thank you. I hope I didn't disappoint you. <3
> 
> Enjoy^^

"Don't go." Yuri whined, having wrapped his hands around Otabek's neck and his legs around his waist. 

"Yura, you know how much I love your koala hugs but we're at the airport. Someone could recognize you."

"Don't care." Yuri pouted. 

"Baby..."

"Why, Beka? Why do you have to go?" 

"It's my cousin's wedding, Yura. We practically grew up together. I have to be there."

"But I don't want you to go."

"I asked you to come with me but you said no."

Yuri got off Otabek. "Look, Beka, I love you but there's no way I'll go through the hell called Kazakh wedding for you." Otabek chuckled. "Besides, I have to practice." Yuri hugged him again. "But I will miss you. What will I do without you?"

"It's only 3 days, Yura."

"Three days without sex."

"I'm sure you'll manage."

Yuri pulled away from the hug with eyes wide in shock. "No, seriously, Beka. You can't go."

Otabek rolled his eyes. "Ok, let me hear what you came up with this time."

Yuri placed his right hand on his lower abdomen. "What if I am pregnant right now?"

"Yura, we talked about this."

"No, no, listen. What if i'm pregnant right now for real and my symptoms begin while you're in Almaty. I could faint in the kitchen and hit my head or vomit on our bed and I'll have nowhere to sleep because I don't know how the fuck to clean vomit and you won't be there to help me. And the baby, Beka? If it really is in here, are you going to leave it alone, without a father? It needs you. "

Otabek let out a soft laugh. "Come here." He pulled Yuri closer and stroked his hair. "Your effort to keep me here is...amusing but stop guilt-tripping me. Alinor is like my brother. His wedding is important to me. I have to be there. You aren't pregnant, Yura. There is no baby in there." He said gently.

Yuri pushed him away. "How can you be so sure, asshole?" He said angrily. "You know what? I'm gonna take a test and if I am pregnant, then you'all see. Enjoy your trip, you piece of shit." Yuri walked away fast. 

Otabek called his name but Yuri didn't turn. He sighed. 

 

 

 

He arrived in Almaty and the first thing he did was to call Yuri but he didn't answer. He went on with meeting and greeting his relatives when two hours later his phone rang. It was Yuri.  
  
Otabek excused himself and went to his room to talk. He answered.  
  
"I called to apologize." Yuri's raspy voice was heard from the other side of the line. He obviously had been crying.  
  
"It was about time." Otabek replied. He immediately realized that he was more angry than he had previously thought.  
  
"I'm sorry! I called you an asshole but in reality I am the asshole."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes you are."  
  
"I'm sorry, Beka. For everything. It was just the way you said it that I am not pregnant. It was so cruel, Beka. It hurt so much to hear it. "  
  
"Did you take a pregnancy test, like you said before you call me a piece of shit?"  
  
"No. I wanted to but when I reached the drugstore, I couldn't bring myself to buy one. We said no more pregnancy tests, so I didn't get one. I wanted to keep my promise. Are you angry with me?"  
  
"Yeah. Very."  
  
"I'm sorry." Yuri began sobbing. "You're right about everything. I'm sorry I called you an asshole and a piece of shit. I'm sorry I didn't kiss you goodbye. Forgive me, Beka. Please."  
  
"It's not just that, Yura. It's everything. This whole pregnancy thing is making you paranoid. You take pregnancy tests every day and you cry your eyes out because they're not positive. It's eating you from the inside, Yura. This isn't normal. The other day you wouldn't stoop to get the things that fell on the floor because you were afraid you might harm the hypothetical baby in your tummy. Do you realize how crazy you behave? I'm worried, Yura."  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right." Yuri cried.  
  
"Please, don't cry."  
  
"I just want it so badly, Beka. I never had a real family. I grew up with my grandfather. Creating my own family was always my dream, after becoming a figure skating legend, of course. I achieved my first dream. Now I want to achieve the second one too."  
  
"I know, Yura. All I want is that you stop obsessing over it. Stop thinking about it. You're only making it worse. It will happen, when it's supposed to. "  
  
"I'll try, I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"What a silly question! Of course, I love you. You're my little kitty."  
  
Yuri purred. "I love you too...daddy."  
  
"God, no. My entire family is in our living room.  
  
"Then maybe I should say...master! Let me be your slave, master. Fuck me like a bitch in heat!" Yuri faked a moan.  
  
"Yura... Stop. You're making me hard." Otabek whispered.  
  
Yuri laughed. "You're so weak, Beka. Anyway, gotta go. I have dinner plans with Victor and Katsudon."  
  
"Ok. Have fun."

"You too, Beka baby. Kiss your mum and sister for me." 

 

 

 

The next day Otabek was at the beshatar when his phone rang again. He excused himself and went to find a place to talk in peace.  
  
"Beka baby, I just called to see how are you."  
  
"I'm good. I'm at the beshatar right now. The relatives of the groom are meeting the bride."  
  
"How is Alinor?"  
  
"He's so happy, Yura. I've never seen him like this before."  
  
"That's sweet... Beka?"  
  
"Hmmm...?"  
  
"I miss you. The house is empty without you."  
  
"Be patient, baby. I'll be home right after the wedding."  
  
"I can't, Beka. I miss your touch. I miss you playing the violin. I miss coming home and finding you lying on the couch like the proper couch potato you are."  
  
"Hey, that couch was fucking expensive, Yura. I spend almost all my salary on it. I have every right to overuse it."  
  
Yuri let out a soft laugh. "I miss your cock."  
  
"Yura... My entire family is here."  
  
Yuri moaned. "I need you, Beka. Talk to me while I touch myself. Come on."

"Yura..."

"Please."

Otabek rubbed his temples. "Ummm...ok. Ok. Imagine I am lying next to you naked."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I slowly move and place myself on top of you."  
  
"Yes, Beka, more."  
  
"I move my hand..."  
  
"Yes, yes." Yuri moaned.  
  
"And I boop your nose." Otabek laughed loudly  
  
"Oh my god!!! Party pooper!!! I hate you!!!"  
  
Otabek kept laughing.  
  
"Just wait until you get here. There will be a reckoning."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yura. I can't right now. I'm in a place with all my relatives around. I have to go."  
  
"You're lucky I love you, party pooper. "  
  
"Goodnight, Yura. Love you too."

 

 

 

Otabek took the first flight for Saint -Petersburg right after the wedding. He couldn't sleep during the flight, so when he landed he was dead tired but  at least he was back home to Yuri.  
  
The moment he stepped into their apartment, Yuri was on him, hugging him and kissing him, mumbling I miss you over and over again.  
  
"Yura, I stink. Let me take a shower."  
  
"I'll join you."  
  
Once in the shower Otabek placed his head on Yuri's shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the lukewarm water on his body and Yuri's finger massaging his scalp as he was washing his hair. He felt Yuri's hands wandering further down, first on his back and then on his ass. Slowly Yuri moved his hands to gently stroke Otabek's semi-hard dick.  
  
"Yura, baby, I'm dead tired."  
  
"Mmm... Beka. I've missed you so much." Yuri whispered.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
Yuri hugged him. "It's okay, Beka. We can just hold for now."  
  
Otabek smiled with eyes still closed. "I love you, kitten."  
  
Once they were out of the shower, they dressed and Otabek went to the bedroom to get some sleep. When he was about to pass out, he felt Yuri sliding under the covers behind him and wrapping his arms around Otabek's waist, his body glued to Otabek's and his hands slowly moving them to touch Otabek's cock. "Yura..." He muffled.  
  
"Beka, please. I need you. I've missed so so much." He whined. "Let me blow you, touch you, taste your cum, anything. Didn't you miss me?" He pleaded.  
  
"I did, Yura but I haven't slept in days. Just give me a couple of hours to sleep. That's all I'm asking."  
  
"Only a couple?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay then. A couple of hours. "

 

 

 

Otabek stirred in his sleep from the stimulation, feeling warmth enveloping his dick that grew hard extremely fast. He tried to open his eyes but they were covered. He felt a warm wet tongue wrapping around the head of his cock and sucking hard the way he is so weak for. He involuntarily thrusted his hip up and heard a soft mischievous laugh. He tried to move his hands but he realized they were handcuffed.  
  
"Yura?" He croaked.  
  
"You are so hot when you sleep, you know that? With your tanned skin, your soft lips and your cock just hunging there, so inviting."  
  
"Yura?"  
  
"Your cock wakes up faster than you. It's so weak for my tongue."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Yuri moved slowly up planting little kisses on Otabek's abdomen, chest and then on the neck. He bit his earlobe and licked the shell of his ear. Otabek trembled.  
  
"I'm taking what is mine. What you promised me." Yuri whispered.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Time's up, kiddo. You had your two hours.  Now you are mine to use as I please."  
  
"Yura..." Otabek moaned.  
  
Yuri slapped him softly and cupped his jaw. "Do not call me that. Tonight I am kitten and i'll be your master, daddy. Are we clear?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Say it right"  
  
"Yes, kitten. You'll be my master." Otabek said through soft moans.  
  
Yuri lowered himself again, taking Otabek's dick in his mouth, swallowing it entire all at once. Otabek whimpered.  
  
Yuri bombed his head up and down for a few times, twisting his tongue on Otabek's cock and hovering his tongue over the vein that existed on Otabek's cock, something that made Otabek cry out and shiver.  
  
"Mmm... Seeing you like this, daddy, all tied up for me to use as I please, your muscles so defined and your cock so red and hard and wet with my saliva, makes me so wet." Yuri slipped two fingers inside himself and moaned loud. "My hole is so wet, daddy. I have two fingers inside me and juices are running down them and they go so deep inside me and it feels so warm and wet. They rub me nicely and they make me wanna scream. I bet you would die to take a small taste from your kitten . Am I right? ." Yuri moaned again.  
  
"K-kitten, please." Otabek whimpered.  
  
"What is it, daddy?"  
  
"I- I.. Let me taste you, kitten."  
  
Yuri straddled Otabek's lowers abdomen. He pushed his index and middle fingers inside Otabek's mouth.  "Suck!" He ordered.  
  
Otabek curled his tongue around the fingers and sucked hard, tasting Yuri like a mad man.  
  
"Do you like what you taste?"  
  
Otabek nodded as he kept sucking Yuri's fingers with eagerness.  
  
Yuri pulled his fingers our of Otabek's mouth. "Enough."  
  
"Kitten, please. More. I need more." Otabek whimpered.  
  
"You made me very sad, daddy. You made your kitten cry." Yuri guided his ass towards Otabek cock, moving it up and down but allowing only a light touch of their skins. Otabek thrusted his hips trying to get better friction but it was in vain. Yuri smirked. "I've been asking for you, daddy. For days."  
  
"I'm sorry, kitten."  
  
"But you dismissed my needs, laughing and telling me you can't. You were laughing at your kitten who adores you like a god." He said angrily and guided his hole on the tip of Otabek's cock but the moment Otabek's hips thrusted up, Yuri pulled away. "You left me alone to take care of myself with only my fingers and my toys that don't feel as hot and hard as daddy's cock. How could you do that to your kitten, daddy? How could you have been so cruel?"  
  
Otabek was panting hard. "I-i'm sorry, kitten. I'm so sorry, baby." He whimpered. "Please forgive me."  
  
"I can't forgive you, daddy, unless I punish you first."  
  
"Punish me, kitten. I'll do anything. Use me. I'm yours."  
  
"Maybe I should leave you tied up and hard for hours while I'm playing with myself." Yuri stroked his dick and moaned. "I'm already so close to cumming, daddy. So close."  
  
Otabek's hips thruster up again. "Please, baby. Use my cock to cum. It's yours. All yours, kitten."  
  
Yuri lowered his head and kissed Otabek on the lips passionately. "Is your cock mine, daddy?"  
  
"Yes, kitten. All yours. Please."

Yuri let out an evil laugh. "You are so weak, so pathetic." He lowered himself on Otabek's cock and let out a small whimper when Otabek was fully inside him, stretching him completely. "You are a slave to my sweet hole, daddy." Yuri began rocking his hips up and down fast.  
  
Otabek was moaning hard, begging for more."  
  
"Ah...daddy...you are so big, too big for my tinny hole...daddy."  
  
"Kitten, please, more."  
  
"Do you regret what you did?"  
  
"Yes, kitten. Yes, baby."  
  
"Will you do it again?"  
  
"No. I promise, kitten. I promise."  
  
"Tell me you are mine, daddy. Say it." Yuri cried rocking his hips harder.  
  
"I'm yours. I belong to you, kitten. Only you. I'm a slave to your hole. I'm yours." Otabek sobbed.  
  
Yuri let his head roll back and kept moaning loudly.  
  
"Kitten... Kitten... Let daddy see you... I need to see you."  
  
Yuri removed Otabek's mask. When the Kazakh opened his eyes and saw Yuri riding his cock, face and chest flushed, his green eyes shinning bright with lust, he fought not to cum right then and there.   
  
Yuri smirked. "Like what you see?"  
  
"Oh...kitten...you look like a god riding my cock like this... So beautiful kitten. I'm so lucky to have you." Otabek moaned.  
  
Yuri let out a soft laugh among the loud moans. He brought his left hand on his stomach and caressed gently, guiding it towards its left nipple. "I bet you would want to touch me right now. Correct?"  
  
"Yes...Yes."  
  
Yuri pulled his nipple and rubbed it, making him moan." You are not allowed to touch me."  
  
"Please...kitten...let me." He cried. "You are so perfect. So divine. I love you, kitten. I'm yours and only yours forever."  
  
"Daddy..." Yuri's eyes rolled back. "I missed you, daddy... So badly... Breed me, daddy. I wanna swell with your seed...daddy." Yuri felt waves of pleasure covering his body. His head fell back as he came with a loud moan and his cum spilt all over Otabek's stomach and chest.  
  
Otabek came too deep inside of Yuri, feeling his hole milking him dry of his cum and his vision turning white.  
  
Yuri let his body fell on top of Otabek and wrapped his arms around his torso. After catching his breath, he took the handcuffs off Otabek and cupped his face and kissing him slowly on the lips. "Welcome back." He said with a timid smile of his face  
  
Otabek smiled back. "I missed you, brat."  
  
Yuri purred and hugged him tighter. "Beka? I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For my behavior. For letting you go to Kazakhstan alone. I should have come with you."  
  
"You wouldn't like it, Yura. You would have  been bored."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm your husband. I should be with you."  
  
Otabek smiled widely. "I love it when you talk like that."  
  
Yuri purred again. "I love you, Beka."  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.Btw, I want to thank you for reading and commenting. It means a lot to me to know that you enjoy it.
> 
> Coming up next; the vampire roleplay xD (it's almost ready. I hope I am satisfied with the result in the end and finally post it.)


End file.
